


First kisses

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, x-men crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adélaïde shares a, rare, sweet moment with Magneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kisses

Adélaïde is hesitant to reach out to Max not out of fear of rejection or his reaction but rather a mix of things she can’t quite put her finger on. She desperately wants the contact, the closeness, she _needs_ it, but she just sits next to him in silence watching the movie she’d managed to talk him into watching with her. The quiet was nice too though, a chance to take a step back and breathe, even if it’s for just an hour or two.

It’s not until he wraps his arm loosely around her shoulder that she finally gives in. She reaches up and gently pulls him into a kiss soft, sweet, and tasting vaguely of cinnamon and vanilla. He gives a momentary squawk of surprise but doesn’t protest. 

She sighs as he gently pulls her into his lap reaching with one hand to tangle his fingers in her hair, the other pulling her closer with a satisfied hum deepening the kiss as he did. This, this was what she’d missed. She’d forgotten how _good_  this type of closeness felt. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she broke the kiss to come up for air with a grin. 

“I’ve missed this,” she murmured nuzzling the crook of his neck. Not him, this certainly wasn’t their first kiss, but the feeling of romantic closeness with another person, just…this. Whatever this was she’d missed it. She hadn’t had this since Werner and it felt _good_. She just hoped that, where ever he was, Werner approved or at least was happy that she was happy.

* * *

She rested her head against his chest, drifting off to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
